As underwater adhesive molecules derived from organisms, adhesive proteins derived from marine organisms, Balanomorpha and Mytilidae, are disclosed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3). Adhesive proteins derived from Balanomorpha, however, have not been practically used due to complicated production process that involves, for example, mixing 6 to 8 kinds of proteins to achieve adherence. On the other hand, adhesive proteins derived from Mytilidae are commercially available as bioadhesives containing three kinds of adhesive proteins under the trade name Cell-Tak™, but these proteins are difficult to go into mass production and are thus expensive. Accordingly, discovery of novel adhesive molecules has been awaited.